El año de la serpiente
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: En inicio era un capitulo único, escrito tras leer el 4º libro, pero se transformo en serie larga. O lo será si lo continuo. Ambientado al comienzo del 5ºcurso, Snape arriesgandose en su misión. (Subido ¡al fin! el capitulo 3)
1. Esta noche luce usted especialmente guap...

**1- Esta noche se encuentra usted especialmente guapa**

Minerva McGonahal golpeó suavemente en la puerta antes de entrar. Dentro de la habitación el hombre que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con aire distraído se giró hacia ella.  
  
- ¿Profesor Snape?, Filch me ha dicho que quería verme.  
  
- Si, así es, pase por favor profesora McGonahal. Gracias por haber venido tan pronto  
  
Minerva entró en la habitación del profesor de pociones cerrando la puerta tras ella  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó  
  
- Tengo que pedirte un favor- le respondió él serio.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- ¿Podrías encargarte tu este año de vigilar que no ocurra nada durante el viaje de Potter hasta el colegio?  
  
- Pero....- comenzó a decir la profesora con voz vacilante  
  
- Si, lo sé, no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, y menos aun este año que...  
  
- ¿Y porque no podrás tu?- le interrumpió  
  
Severus Snape se quedo en silencio sin terminar la frase, mirando a la profesora, tras la pregunta. Soltó un casi inaudible suspiro y se giro hacia la ventana antes de contestar.  
  
- No voy a poder estar porque tengo que salir de viaje el fin de semana. Es muy probable que no pueda volver a tiempo para el lunes. Si puedes me gustaría que se lo dijeras a Dumbledore , coméntale que es un asunto familiar. El ya lo sabe claro, pero así será oficial. – intentó darle a estas ultimas frases un tono intrascendente.  
  
Minerva permaneció en silencio, esperando que continuara, pero el sólo añadió  
  
- Tengo que ir Minerva  
  
- ¡Diles que no puedes!, ¡que es el comienzo del curso y no puedes faltar!!- dijo ella alterada  
  
- Eso dije, pero no lo aceptaron e insistieron. Lucius dejó bastante claro que él no aceptará otro retraso.  
  
- ¿No puedes decirle que Dumbledore sospecharía?, ¿que sería peligroso?- le preguntó ligeramente esperanzada  
  
- He usado esa excusa ya muchas veces, ...y lo sabes- dijo rechazando la sugerencia, girándose y mirándola a los ojos- En todas esas ocasiones Malfoy ha podido interceder por mi, pero ahora no.  
  
- ¡Menudo cretino!- estalló sin poderse contener- ¡Es como su estúpido hijo, solo tienes que decirle lo que quiere oír!. Realmente cree que gracias a él he vuelto con los mortífagos, y está orgulloso de haber conseguido para su señor un espía dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.  
  
Tras decir esto se quedó callado y fijó la vista en el suelo. Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación.  
  
- ¿Te dijo para que tenías que ir? - preguntó la profesora McGonahal finalmente, con visible resignación en su tono de voz  
  
- Para lo que tarde o temprano nos imaginamos que pasaría. El señor tenebroso quiere verme en persona. Supongo que querrá comprobar mi lealtad...  
  
- Severus...- comenzó a decir ella con voz temblorosa  
  
- Si, lo sé - le cortó el de forma algo brusca y sin dejar de mirar al suelo  
  
- ¿No estas asustado?  
  
- Estoy aterrado- dijo en casi un susurro mientras levantaba de nuevo la mirada hacia ella- Pero hay algo que me preocupa mas que, bueno, que mi propia integridad física – la última frase le hizo esbozar una amarga sonrisa.  
  
- La maldición Imperius – añadió Minerva adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero.  
  
- Exacto, si me descubren, quizás en lugar de matarme me conviertan en un títere, como a Crouch.... Entonces si que me convertiré en su espía de verdad. No podré hacer nada por evitarlo, y no tendré manera de alertaros – en su voz se mezclaban el miedo y la frustración.  
  
- Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo McGonahal con un extraño brillo en los ojos  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿sabes una manera de resistirse a la maldición Imperius?- preguntó suspicaz  
  
- Lamentablemente no, pero quizás si haya una manera en que puedas avisarnos  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¡no seré dueño de mis actos!- dijo Snape casi perdiendo la paciencia  
  
- Exacto. Piensa esto, cuando regreses si no ha ocurrido lo que temes me dirás algo. Una frase en clave. Si estás dominado por la maldición no podrás, entonces lo sabremos- dijo casi exultante  
  
- Pero lo averiguarán y será lo mismo- le respondió con pesimismo  
  
- No, no lo averiguarán profesor Snape- dijo con el mismo tono de reproche que usaba en clase, para sus alumnos molestos.  
  
- Si lo harán, de la misma forma que hicieron con la pobre Bertha  
  
- Leer mentes no es tan sencillo como parece. Hay miles de pensamientos y recuerdos. Si no saben lo que están buscando no lo encontraran. Averiguaron lo de Bertha porque le habían borrado la memoria y eso llama mucho la atención. Y tú, precisamente tú, lo sabes mejor que nadie - concluyó  
  
Snape la escuchaba atentamente pero con una mirada algo escéptica, e ignorando contestar a la última reprimenda.  
  
- Si usamos como frase en clave algo banal y poco importante, que sólo tu y yo sepamos lo que significa, no podrán descubrirlo- continuó explicando a su compañero  
  
- ¿Algo banal?- preguntó levantando una ceja con curiosidad  
  
- Si, algo que parezca casual, algo que pueda surgir en una conversación  
  
- Pero si es algo así, ¿cómo sabrás que realmente estoy usando la clave y no ha sido casualidad?- siguió objetando. Minerva se preguntaba si quería molestarla saboteando su idea.  
  
- Porque puedes usar una expresión que no suelas usar nunca, así lo sabré - dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante. La sonrisa de quien ha dado con la respuesta a un acertijo  
  
- Puedo decir que estás muy guapa- dijo Severus Snape, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable.  
  
- Si,..si, puedes decir eso, es algo que no dirías nunca- dijo Minerva sonrojándose levemente pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos  
  
- Minerva...  
  
Musitó Snape manteniendo durante unos segundos sus ojos en ella. Pero enseguida desvió la mirada, y fijando su atención en algún punto de su escritorio continuó  
  
- Realmente eso no es lo único que me preocupa- añadió de nuevo con voz preocupada mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa  
  
- Ah...¿no?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz mientras encontraba también muy interesante los estantes, de componentes de pociones, del profesor Snape  
  
- El señor tenebroso, en la época anterior a su caída, nos comentó un proyecto que tenía en mente. Algo que le ayudaría a vigilar a sus mortífagos más de cerca  
  
- ¿Qué clase de proyecto? - preguntó ella comenzando a asustarse  
  
- Añadir una serie de encantamientos a su marca. De manera que no solo estaríamos vinculados a él, sino que también pudiera oír y quizás ver a través de nosotros. Seríamos sus oídos en todas partes , sus ojos...  
  
Minerva contuvo un grito de horror tras comprender las consecuencias  
  
- ¿Y si ha vuelto a retomar esa idea?, ¿y si lo ha conseguido?- preguntó subiendo el tono de voz hasta casi gritar. Mirándola y sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, como si le doliera.  
  
- Severus, eso es una posibilidad muy remota, y si por desgracia eso ocurre hallaremos la forma de solucionarlo. Dumbledore hallaría la manera. Confía en él ,confía en mi.- intentó tranquilizarlo cogiendo su brazo izquierdo con suavidad entre sus manos y arrodillándose junto a él  
  
- Si, además...¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- dijo sonriendo amargamente recuperando el control  
  
Por un momento la profesora McGonahal siento deseos de abrazarlo muy muy fuerte. Tan fuerte como para hacerle daño. Quería confortarle y castigarle a la vez. Pero en lugar de eso mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego le soltó el brazo con suavidad y se levantó encaminándose hacia la puerta.  
  
- Voy a ver al director, profesor Snape- dijo mientras abría la puerta- Le diré que tiene que ausentarse unos días por motivos personales. Nos veremos en la cena  
  
Esta ultima frase la dijo en un susurro. El profesor de pociones solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se quedó mirando durante largo rato la puerta que había cerrado ella al salir. Luego, de forma cansina, se incorporó y comenzó a preparar la maleta.  
  
El gran comedor del colegio Hogwarts se hallaba completamente iluminado. Como siempre miles de velas encendidas flotaban llenándolo todo con una luz cálida. Sentada junto al director Minerva McGonahal se sentía especialmente inquieta. Afortunadamente el expreso de Hogwarts había hecho su trayecto anual sin ningún percance pese a lo esperado. Los alumnos de cursos superiores empezaban a llenar el comedor mientras esperaban que Hagrid viniera con los de primero tras cruzar el Lago.  
  
Harry Potter se encontraba entre ellos, hablando como siempre con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sano y salvo. Por fin bajo los protectores muros del colegio. Debería sentirse tranquila de que todo hubiera salido bien. Felicitarse de no haber tenido que intervenir para proteger al joven Potter. Estar contenta. Pero no lo estaba.  
  
Sentía un nudo en el estómago y una creciente aprensión de la que no sabía, o no quería saber el origen. Pero el mismo Harry Potter fue quien le hizo enfrentarse a aquel detalle que pretendía ignorar. El muchacho, con una expresión seria y quizás de preocupación mantenía la mirada fija en el asiento vacío que se encontraba junto a ella. La silla del profesor Snape.  
  
Nunca supo como lo consiguió, pero horas después, tras finalizar la ceremonia del sombrero, se encontraba comiendo y charlando con los demás profesores con naturalidad, como si no pasara nada. Nada. Dumbledore parecía realmente disfrutar de lo lindo del banquete, como siempre, pero de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas y leves sonrisas tranquilizadoras.  
  
Él entró cuando iban por los postres. Vistiendo su sobria túnica negra de siempre y entrando de forma tan discreta que nadie se dio cuenta. Excepto quizás Potter y sus amigos desde la mesa de Gryffindor. El profesor Snape se acercó a la mesa de los profesores. En su cara el mismo gesto huraño de siempre, parecía el mismo Snape de hace unos días,... quizás un poco mas pálido.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y le dio la bienvenida de forma efusiva, como acostumbraba a hacer. Le preguntó por los asuntos familiares que le habían retrasado. Snape contestó de forma escueta a sus preguntas y soportó con paciencia el entusiasmo de su director. Tras disculparse fue a sentarse en su sitio. A esas alturas la profesora McGonahal se estaba poniendo realmente histérica. Sujetaba con tanta fuerza la servilleta entre sus manos que esta peligraba con romperse en cualquier momento. Pese a ello se mantuvo aparentemente serena durante todo ese tiempo, e intentó no mirarlo directamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella.  
  
- Buenas noches profesor Snape, me alegra verlo ya entre nosotros- consiguió decir a una velocidad normal.  
  
- Buenas noches profesora McGonahal....- le contestó tras girar levemente la cabeza y mirarla  
  
Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos Minerva aguantó la respiración esperando que Snape completara la frase ,temiéndose lo peor.  
  
- ..., esta noche se encuentra usted especialmente guapa  
  
- Mu...muchas gracias profesor, es usted muy amable- respondió ella cuando su corazón volvió a latir, y tras conseguir reprimir la sonrisa que hubiera inundado por completo su rostro  
  
Continuaron la conversación, de la forma usual, sobre lo que había ocurrido en el salón durante su ausencia. Entre frase y frase ella le preguntó con gestos casuales y miradas sobre el asunto que les preocupaba. Él asintió con la cara ensombrecida mientras sujetaba momentáneamente con la mano derecha su antebrazo izquierdo. Volvió asentir tras rozarse ligeramente la oreja, pero negó de forma casi imperceptible cuando se frotó los ojos, como si estuviera cansado y tuviera sueño.  
  
Minerva comprendió, Voldemort no lo había descubierto, de momento. Pero había conseguido manipular su marca, ahora escucharía todo lo que Severus escuchará.  
  
- Bueno- dijo interrumpiéndole en un momento de la conversación- lo importante es que ya está aquí, de nuevo con nosotros.  
  
Y lo miró intentando infundirle animo, que pese a todo hallarían una solución. El sonrió tristemente y asintió mientras le decía  
  
- Cierto, no hay ningún lugar como Hogwarts.

----------------------------  
  
unas mini aclaraciones:  
  
El apellido de minerva esta mal escrito, la primera vez fue equivocación, pero lo mantengo. Ahora lo uso como excusa de que esta es mi particular versión de ella, la veo mas joven que en la peli :P  
  
Después de todo Jo en los libros la describe como una bruja de mirada severa y cabello negro, no hace ninguna mención a que aparente ser tan mayor como la ponen en la película.


	2. Actuando como si no doliera parte I

**2- Actuando como si no doliera **

parte 1

Severus Snape comenzó a borrar con lentitud la pizarra en cuanto ella se fue. Se encontraba mucho mejor pero no lo suficiente. Cada movimiento que realizaba le dolía. Era una pequeña tortura. De todos modos eso no era nada en comparación con el primer día, cuando los alumnos abandonaron en la gran comedor tras la cena. Cometió el error de tratar de levantarse como si nada. Olvidando que el efecto de las pociones se habría mitigado.

Fue tan brutal e intenso el dolor que sintió que perdió por completo el control sobre su cuerpo y cayó como un muñeco de trapo. Sin la intervención de Minerva, que lo sujetó a tiempo, hubiera dado con sus ya doloridos hueso en el suelo.

Delante del resto de profesores pudo fingir. Se inventó como excusa una bajada de tensión, por culpa del cansancio del viaje. Afortunadamente le creyeron. Sin embargo tuvo que confesar la verdad a Albus y Minerva al quedarse a solas. Fue difícil, dado su peculiar situación, encontrar las palabras para decirlo sin decirlo, pero supieron improvisar. De todos modos habían considerado esa situación y no les extrañó demasiado. Sabían que ser sometido a tortura era una posibilidad muy real.

Madam Pomfrey le atendió de inmediato y fue tan discreta como siempre. No hizo ninguna clase de pregunta. Quizás Albus la hubiera puesto sobre aviso o simplemente lo adivinaba y prefería no saberlo. Tampoco se mostró sorprendida cuando le explicó, garabateando como pudo en una nota, la poción que se había preparado y tomado antes como medida de prevención, y la que luego se había estado tomando para soportar el dolor. Simplemente tomo nota de los ingredientes y dio su visto bueno.

Severus, en ese momento, no podía evitar pensar en que debería haber previsto la necesidad de ir aumentando la dosis de la segunda poción. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás habría aguantado lo suficiente como para haber llegado por su propio pie a su habitación tras la cena. Así nadie se habría dado cuenta de nada. Y no habría tenido que admitir que lo habían torturado.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado. No le gustaba nada como lo miraban Albus, Minerva y Pomfrey. Con esa triste expresión en sus ojos. Le molestaba muchísimo que le trataran como si fuera de cristal y estuviera a punto de romperse. Aunque fuera justo así como se sentía.

De todos modos tenía que reconocer que habían tenido mucha paciencia con él. Estuvo realmente desagradable aquellos primeros días. Incluso para él. Especialmente con Minerva. Un día estuvo a punto de abofetearle tras una discusión. Se lo habría merecido. Lo peor fue no poderle pedir disculpas después como era debido. Tenían que cuidar cada palabra que decían, y todo le dolía tanto aún que apenas pudo garabatearle una breve nota donde ni siquiera le pedía perdón. Pero pareció ser suficiente para ella.

Para el resto del colegio estuvo ausente toda aquella semana. Albus inventó unas reformas inexistentes en las mazmorras que aplazaron el comienzo de las clases de pociones. De esta forma pudo descansar y recuperarse bajo los cuidados de Madam Pomfrey en un anexo privado de la enfermería.

Habían pensado que estaría en cama como mínimo una semana, pero consiguió levantarse antes del viernes. Lo mas seguro gracias al efecto de las pociones. No estaba totalmente recuperado de todos modos, solo lo suficiente como para aparentar normalidad. Eso le bastaba. Si hubiera permanecido un día mas encerrado en aquella habitación sin hacer nada se habría vuelto loco.

Pese a las objeciones de Madam Pomfrey y Minerva, Albus accedió a que se reincorporara. Una razón mas para estarle por siempre agradecido. Pero solo a cambio de posponer el comienzo de las clases de pociones hasta el lunes. Cosa que a Severus le pareció bien, ese día ya estaría recuperado del todo y no tendría que fingir. Generalmente los niños eran mas difíciles de engañar que los adultos, y podrían darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Además, así tendría unos días para revisar las mazmorras y preparar las clases. Durante el verano el mantener correspondencia con Lucius y preparar de nuevo su tapadera le había quitado mucho tiempo. Le quedaba por pulir muchos detalles de la planificación del curso, aquel inesperado viaje antes del comienzo de las clases se lo había impedido.

El viaje que lo había cambiado todo. Otra vez. Durante aquellos días en la enfermería tuvo tiempo de redactar como pudo unas notas sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Informe que pasó a Albus en una de sus oficiales "visitas de cortesía". Acordaron que hablarían más a fondo sobre el tema cuando se recuperará, y así lo dejaron.

Severus Snape no preguntó si en ese "hablar mas a fondo" se incluiría el asunto de las nuevas propiedades de su marca. Le daba miedo preguntar porque le daba miedo la respuesta. Fuera como fuese aun era pronto, demasiado pronto.

Se prometió a si mismo no pensar en ello siquiera, porque si lo hacía terminaría obsesionándose. Ya había malgastado su vida lo suficiente con algunas "obsesiones", no necesitaba otra mas. Especialmente con algo que era posible que ni tuviera sol.....

No, no iba a pensarlo.

O al menos esa era la idea. Estaba claro que la marca tenebrosa tenía sus propios planes, y al parecer no le hacía gracia que la ignorasen. Como le gustaba bromear al profesor Flitwick los objetos en ocasiones adquirían vida propia y se comportaban como les parecía.

Con lo bien que estaba resultando aquel día.

El primero bueno desde hacía mucho. Además de poder abandonar la enfermería se unió al resto de profesores en el gran comedor para el desayuno. Donde para su sorpresa recibió una cálida bienvenida de parte de sus compañeros, que ,aunque nunca lo admitiría, le hizo sentir muy bien. Tanto que hasta se permitió sonreír a algunos de ellos.

Por unos instantes todo parecía de nuevo normal. Incluso el sobresalto de una asustada Sybill al verlo, y sus predicciones de que le esperaba un suceso nefasto, aún peor que la muerte. Pero lo mejor sin duda había sido como Minerva la había hecho callar, haciendo notar unas incoherencias en lo que su "ojo interior" veía , y dejándola en ridículo. ¡Ah! Si se hubiera podido parar el tiempo justo en aquel momento.

Realmente una mañana perfecta. Por supuesto aquello no podía durar, nunca lo hacía. La marca pareció escoger justo entonces, cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando, para manifestarse y estropearlo todo. No fue de manera paulatina, como ocurrió durante el curso pasado. Fue como si le atravesarán el brazo con un hierro al rojo. De improviso, rápido y brutal.

Lo único que impidió que diera un alarido, que se hubiera escuchado en todo Hogwarts, fue que en aquel mismo instante estaba bebiendo su café. Y aunque el atragantarse con él no fue nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su brazo, le sirvió como excusa para ocultarlo.

El profesor Flitwick incluso bromeó, cuando le vio mas recuperado , diciendo que parecía que estar en el comedor le traía mala suerte. Lo que aprovechó Sybill para advertir, con aire de superioridad, que aquellos que no se tomaban en serio las advertencias del mundo invisible siempre terminaban pagándolo.

La mirada asesina que le echó Minerva fue de antología. Seguramente si Albus no hubiera intervenido aliviando la tensión la escuela de Hogwarts habría perdido a su única profesora de adivinación. Aunque en cambio hubiera ganado un bonito jarrón, o una percha que era mucho mas útil. Una lastima, habrían salido ganando.

Pensar en estupideces como esas le ayudó a olvidarse de la marca y mantener la cordura durante el resto del desayuno. Le hubiera gustado que también por el resto del día, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer. Hubiera sido una irresponsabilidad ignorarlo y el podía ser muchas cosas, pero irresponsable no era una de ellas. Aunque le hubiera gustado.

De todos modos su compañera y cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor tampoco lo era. Así que aunque él se hubiera dejado tentar por la idea de pasarlo por alto ella NO lo iba a hacer. Cosa que dejó muy claro con las miradas que intercambiaron en lo que quedó de desayuno. Por eso cuando terminaron Minerva le pidió amablemente que la acompañara para contrastar la programación de horarios de algunas de sus clases.

Tuvieron que negarse cuando Filius se ofreció a ir con ellos y llamar a la profesora Sprout para realizar una reunión de coordinación entre las cuatro casas. Minerva adujo que solo se trataba de ajustar unos pequeños detalles en los horarios de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y que no era necesario molestarles para algo así. Flitwick pareció aceptar sin problemas la falsa excusa. Quizás demasiado bien. A Snape no le gusto nada como les sonrío a ambos al despedirse, y aun menos las risitas que le escuchó cuando salían del comedor.

En otra ocasión se lo hubiera comentado a Minerva , por si se estuviera imaginado cosas. Pero en esa situación no le pareció oportuno. Nada mas dejar el comedor ,al estar solos, pudo ver claramente lo preocupada que estaba. Rápidamente lo llevó a una cercana aula en desuso, el aula once, cuya puerta cerró con un conjuro para que no los molestaran.

- Severus, ¿qué ha ocurri...?

Comenzó a decir dejándose llevar por los nervios. Pero al ver como Snape abría los ojos asustados y levantaba su brazo izquierdo advirtiéndola calló de inmediato llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Quiero decir, ¿qué ha pasado para que usted se descuidará tanto en sus funciones? La hoja de horarios que me entregó es un caos imperdonable

Dijo intentando arreglarlo. Sus labios gesticularon diciendo un "lo siento" sin sonido. Snape sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia al lapso y, mientras se dirigía a la pizarra y cogía una tiza, le respondió.

- ¿Ocurrir?, ¿pues que va a ocurrir?, prácticamente me desmontan el laboratorio de pociones y desbaratan todos mis planes. ¿Cree que eso me puede permitir trabajar sin que se noten repercusiones?. Además sabe perfectamente que estaba enfermo.

Mientras hablaba fue escribiendo, despacito para no hacer mucho ruido, en la pizarra. "No lo sé con seguridad. La marca me quemó, parecía como si ardiera. Siento el espectáculo, me cogió desprevenido"

Una sombra de preocupación oscureció los ojos de la profesora McGonahal al leer la pizarra. Se acercó a coger otra tiza con la que escribió mientras le contestaba.

- Se perfectamente que estos días no se ha encontrado muy bien profesor. No soy estúpida y me he podido dar cuenta de su ausencia - dijo con un aparente tono de enfado

"No hace falta que te disculpes por algo así. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado lo mismo, que yo sepas sigues siendo humano, ¿no?"

Snape permaneció en silencio y bajó la mirada. No sabía que responder. Minerva frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud del cabeza de Slytherin y tras un pequeño suspiro continuó.

- Pero nada de eso le disculpa. Sabe perfectamente que tiene que cumplir con las todas obligaciones de su cargo. De igual manera que como subdirectora yo debo velar precisamente porque todo esté en orden.

"Déjame ver la marca Severus"

- Me parece muy bien que sea usted tan responsable, pero no me puede pedir milagros. Si usted quiere puede jugar a ser miss perfecta, se lo puede permitir. Su clase no necesita tanta supervisión y revisar tantos ingredientes como la mía. Si no le gusta mi programación de horarios, ¿porque no la transforma en una que sea de su agrado?- terminó diciendo casi a gritos

"NO"

- Se que no se encuentra en su mejor momento profesor, así que olvidaré que ha pronunciado esas palabras. Sea razonable.

"No seas crío Severus, deja que la vea, puede ser importante. Y podías haberte ahorrado lo de miss perfecta"

- Quizás me haya excedido, perdone, tiene razón. Se que debería haber trabajado mas en ello, pero realmente es que no pude.

"Está bien, aunque sigo pensando que no es necesario. Siento lo de miss perfecta, pero habíamos quedado en que tenía que aparentar que nos llevábamos mal por si había oídos de mas."

Iba a desabrocharse el puño de la camisa cuando volvió a coger la tiza de nuevo.

"Y tu te podías haber ahorrado lo de crío"

Minerva sonrío divertida al leer el último comentario. Se acercó a ayudarle a desabrochar los numerosos botoncitos que cerraban el puño de su túnica mientras decía en voz alta:

- Discúlpeme a mi también profesor, creo que yo también me he excedido al acusarle así. Pero comprenda que estos son días difíciles para todos. Supongo que me he preocupado en exceso por los detalles para intentar olvidar lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts.

Snape terminó dejando que fuera solo ella la que se peleará con los botones. Con una mano era mucho mas difícil y casi la estorbaba mas que ayudaba. Se dedicó solo a escucharla mientras inventaba sobre la marcha aquella conversación que les servía de tapadera. A escucharla y a mirar como iba desabrochando los botones uno a uno, con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Fuera de Hogwarts?, ¿a que se refiere exactamente?

Siempre había admirado a su colega, aunque jamás se lo diría, en como se esforzaba en cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle todo lo que hacía. ¿Quizás ser así de minucioso era esencial para ser un experto en transfiguraciones?. No era una materia que él dominara, pero si sabía que cuando se realizaba una transformación esta debía ser completa, no parcial.

- Bueno, ya sabe profesor Snape, estoy hablando de todas esas cosas horribles que pasaron hace unos meses, y de los rumores

Fuese como fuese lo que si sabía con seguridad es que cuando Minerva hacía algo se concentraba totalmente en ello. Como en ese momento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había despeinado ligeramente. Sin duda en la discusión anterior. Un mechón de sus cabellos se estaba soltando de su habitualmente impecable recogido, y estaba a punto de deslizarse sobre la frente.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Severus había acercado su mano libre para colocar aquel mechón de cabello negro rebelde. Pero cuando apenas lo estaba rozando con la yemas de los dedos, casi acariciándolo, sintió una leve punzada de dolor que le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Ah!, ¿esa absurda idea de que quien usted sabe puede haber vuelto?. Ya habrá leído lo que dijo el ministro sobre ello. Solo son patrañas sin fundamento – Snape recordó que el señor tenebroso había dejado muy claro que de momento prefería aprovechar la ceguera de Cornelius Fudge para que sus mortífagos pudieran actuar mas libremente.

Minerva había terminado de desabrochar el puño de la camisa dejando a descubierto su antebrazo. Y aunque había retirado la tela con mucha suavidad la piel alrededor de la marca estaba muy sensible y se había resentido. Se podía ver claramente como alrededor de la marca estaba enrojecida e inflamada.

Al verla así y notar como Severus había dado un ligero respingo levantó la cabeza y lo miró preocupada. Lo último que deseaba era hacerle mas daño. Con este gesto el mechón de cabello terminó de soltarse por completo y cayo tapando parcialmente su ojo izquierdo.

- Creo que pensar así es una imprudencia. Como bien dice nuestro director habría que prepararse para lo peor, estar prevenidos-. Respondió intentando sujetar el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Con una ultima mirada a la marca mientras hablaba Minerva frunció el ceño y se dirigió de nuevo a la pizarra

"No me gusta el aspecto que tiene. Debe dolerte mucho"

- Nuestro querido director se hace viejo – Severus puso su mejor tono despreciativo – Nadie puede negar que ha sido un gran mago, pero sus días han pasado. Quien sabe, quizás quiera recuperar parte de su antigua reputación promoviendo cruzadas absurdas.

"Solo me molesta un poco si se toca. Aparenta mas de lo que es"

Minerva lo miró con una mezcla de asombro por lo que acaba de decir y escepticismo a lo que había escrito. Snape volvió a escribir en la pizarra.

"De verdad, no intento hacerme el valiente, créeme. Y por favor no repitas esto último a Albus. Sabes que no lo pienso."

- Mire profesor, espero que reconsidere lo que acaba de decir. Sabe que admiro profundamente a Albus Dumbledore y no admitiré ninguna clase de injuria a su persona- dijo, intentando aparentar furia contenida, mientras borraba parte de la ya repleta pizarra para poder escribir.

"Esta bien, pero prométeme que irás ahora a la enfermería. Si, a la enfermería, no pongas esa cara de disgusto"

- De acuerdo profesora, olvidé lo que he dicho – dijo con resignación antes de que ella continuará

"Ahora voy a acercarme a la biblioteca, quiero consultar algo en libros avanzados de encantamientos. No creo que la forma en que esté reaccionando sea normal"

- Me alegra oírle decir eso, no hay nada que odie mas que discutir con un colega, sobre todo con alguien a quien aprecio tanto.

"Estoy segura de que encontraré algo que quizás nos ayude a comprender la naturaleza del nuevo encantamiento"

- Profesora, si sigue por ahí conseguirá que me sonroje- le respondió con un marcado tono de cinismo. Aunque Minerva casi podría jurar que si parecía algo azorado antes de apartar la mirada para escribir en la pizarra

"No olvides que debemos llevarnos mal. Sobre la marca" Se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar escribiendo. "Solo sé que antes siempre reaccionaba a las manifestaciones de su poder. Nunca llegó a estos extremos. "

- Le...le aseguró que no era esa mi intención...- contestó la profesora mientras el seguía escribiendo

"Siento haber estado inconsciente cuando alteró el encantamiento y no poder aportar mas detalles"

- ..., me temo que me deje llevar. Ya le dije que estos días estoy algo intranquila. Si no hay ningún otro asunto que tratar discúlpeme pero tengo que irme, tengo mucho por hacer, al igual que usted.

"Ni se te ocurra disculparte por eso. Si hay alguna novedad avísame"

- Nos vemos mas tarde entonces – respondió el profesor de pociones.

"Suerte"

Minerva le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a irse, aunque antes volvió a escribir por ultima vez.

"¡Ve a la enfermería!"

Severus Snape intentó no reír al leerlo y se quedó observando como ella retiraba el encantamiento de la puerta y salía. Entonces se obligó a volver su atención a la pizarra, no podía dejarla así. Por eso se puso a borrarla lentamente mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de esos últimos días.

Cuando casi había terminado escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. ¿Minerva volvía?. Esperanzado pero algo extrañado de tanta rapidez se dio la vuelta. El inicio de una sonrisa se congeló en sus labios formando una mueca. No era McGonahal. Los que se encontraban en la entrada del aula once eran Harry Potter y el resto de aquel trío de buscaproblemas, el menor de los Weasley y la chica Granger.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿quieren algo?- les preguntó de forma brusca

- Tenemos que hablar profesor Snape – fue lo único que le contestó Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unas mini aclaraciones (otra vez): **

**(Actualizado, menos reviews, en octubre de 2004)**

**El apellido de Minerva está mal escrito, la primera vez fue equivocación, pero lo mantengo. Ahora lo uso como excusa de que esta es mi particular versión del personaje, la veo mas joven q en la peli :P Después de todo Jo en los libros la describe como una bruja de mirada severa y cabello negro, no hace ninguna mención a que aparente ser tan mayor como la ponen en la película. No hay que olvidar que los magos envejecen mucho mas lentamente. **

**El nombre de Filius para flitwick, lo saque del fic de una amiga, ella me dijo que es el verdadero aunque aun no haya salido en los libros.**

**El aula donde entran Severus y Minerva antes no tenía numero. Pero al leer en el libro 5 la descripción del aula de adivinación de Firenze me hizo mucha gracia que estaría justo donde mi aula en desuso XD Y como esta también lo estaba la adopté **

**Aunque comencé el fic antes de leer el libro 5 (con lo que será un quinto año alternativo a la fuerza) siempre que puede intentaré que los detalles sean lo mas correctos posible y estar lo mas cerca que pueda de la versión oficial**

Ahora comentare alguno reviews que deje sin contestar y como es debido, ya no lo haré mas allí mismo palabra , si se me pasa alguno será un lapsus, avisadme si ocurre y perdón por adelantado vv

Jade: me alegro q todo se aclarara

Wilbur: asias por defenderme wapetona :

Ucchan: hola tocaya me temo q no podré leer tus historias si están en ingles, no me enteraría de nada vv

Calichan: se q es difícil imaginarse a minerva sonrojada, pero aunque es muy estricta casi todo es fachada, en el fondo es muy emocional, solo hay que ver lo afectada q esta en el segundo libro cuando albus tiene que dejar el colegio.

Favila: aaaaah, gracias por dejarme review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, soy adicta a tu luna nueva

Fu, sailorangi, Lina, Cata : no soy mala, palabra ya lo sigo, veis? Solo q soy muy lenta U

Ai yoi: wapaaaaa 0

Chari S: mujer no te me pongas de rodilla, no hace falta! OOU aquí tienes mas, espero que también te guste


	3. Actuando como si no doliera parte II

**3- Actuando como si no doliera **

parte 2

Allí parados frente a él estaban los tres estudiantes. Aquel dolor de cabeza triple

- Hablar. Así que quieren hablar conmigo. OH, perdón, que _tienen _que hablar conmigo - dijo pronunciando aquel tienen con verdadero retintín. Severus no sabía si estar indignado o atónito – No digan estupideces y váyanse antes de que le quite puntos a Gryffindor. ¿No deberían estar en clase?

- Si profesor, pero de Pociones. Clase doble de pociones. Y nos acaban de decir que hasta el lunes seguiremos sin ... – respondió con timidez Hermione

Severus se insultó así mismo por la metedura de pata y no haberse aprendido aun los malditos horarios. Ahora si que estaba indignado.

- ¿Está insinuando acaso que no sé que deberían estar en clase de Pociones, Granger?.- preguntó remarcando casi cada palabra con lentitud - _Mi _clase. No sea insolente. Ustedes no deberían aprovechar las horas libres para enredar por los pasillos como haraganes y molestar en lugar de ocuparse de sus obligaciones. ¿Recuerdan en que curso están? Espero que sus compañeros no hagan lo de siempre y les tomen como ejemplo.

Hermione Granger se encogió bajo el chaparrón de injurias. Nerviosa por haber molestado a un profesor. Ron Weasley, en cambio, había pasado de una expresión de manifiesta desconfianza, con la que ya había entrado en el aula, a estar directamente furioso. Tan solo la mano de Harry Potter, sobre su hombro, conseguía calmarle lo suficiente para no responder a Snape en su mismo tono.

Y justo era eso lo que mas escamaba a Severus. Potter estaba demasiado tranquilo. Siguió insultándoles un poco más, echando mano de su habitual repertorio de ofensas e humillaciones. Tan sólo consiguió que apretara el puño de la mano que tenía libre. Maldito crío, ¿qué pretendería?.

- Profesor – habló finalmente el muchacho – le aseguro que no le quitaremos mucho tiempo

- Ya me lo habéis quitado. Acabemos cuanto antes, y decidme la estupidez que sea de una vez por todas – respondió disimulando su curiosidad con mal humor

Llevaba de pie desde el fin del desayuno y las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle. Se estaba excediendo en su primer día fuera de la cama, y sus doloridos músculos se lo estaban recordando. Se apoyó sobre una mesa en lo que esperaba pareciera un gesto casual.

- Tan sólo quería, queríamos, decirle que es posible que no hayamos sido justos con usted

Snape miró con extrañeza a Harry Potter, sin entender ni una palabra. Si no resultara total y completamente imposible aquello sonaba al inicio de una disculpa. Jamás le había visto tan serio. Lo normal era una expresión de evidente antipatía. Como la que mostraba a su lado Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger parecía distraída en algo.

- Tener unos estudiantes como ustedes no es justo para ningún profesor, Potter. Me alegra que se haya dado cuenta. – le interrumpió mordazmente

- No, no es eso profesor. Verá – dijo Potter desconcertado.

A su lado Ron Weasley susurró un apenas audible 'Déjalo Harry. Te dije que era inútil' mirando de reojo y con rabia, mientras su amigo intentaba volver a hilar sus pensamientos.

- Lo que le estoy intentando decir no tiene nada que ver con las clases

Una lucecita de alarma se le encendió en la cabeza. Seguía sin saber a donde quería llevarle Potter, pero aquello empezaba a no gustarle.

- Me refería a..., a todo. Que no estaba bien, y aún mas desde, bueno que después de saber

- Mire Potter, como ya le dije no tengo todo el día – definitivamente aquello no le estaba gustando – Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. Vuelva a verme otro día, Cuando sepa ordenar sus frases.

Dicho lo cual se puso de nuevo totalmente en pie, con la intención de abandonar el aula.

- A Junio señor. Me refiero a Junio.

Se frenó en seco antes de dar el primer paso

- Los tres pensamos – dijo Harry señalando a sus dos amigos – que es muy valiente que usted...

La lucecita de alarma se convirtió en una sirena de peligro. Snape casi podía oír las siguiente palabras que iba a pronunciar Potter. O al menos imaginarlas. Si como temía quería hablar de lo ocurrido tras el torneo, si iba a mencionar algo de lo sucedido al final de esa noche... No se le podía ocurrir nada que fuera mas inoportuno en ese momento.

Y peligroso.

Tenía que hacerlo callar. No sólo hacerlo callar. Debía evitar que quisiera reanudar esa conversación en otra ocasión. Que no quisiera hablarle nunca mas si era necesario. Decirle lo que fuera.

- ¿Valiente?, ¿creen qué soy valiente? – le interrumpió mientras su mente pensaba a toda velocidad

- Si señor, creemos que si usted va a.. – intentó reanudar el muchacho

- ¿Es que acaso antes usted y sus amiguitos me tomaban por un cobarde Potter?, ¿es eso lo que quiere usted decir?. ¡¿Me está insultando?!

- ¿Qué?. No, nada de eso. No me entiende

- Si, claro que lo entiendo Potter. ¡Entiendo que ustedes no entienden nada!.

- Pero señor...

El chico parecía claramente confundido. Tenía que seguir así, pero no era suficiente.

- Imagino que si alguien no comete estupideces a diario, si no se juega el cuello como ustedes de forma irreflexiva no es mas que un cobarde. ¿No es eso Potter?

- No señor. Verá, deje que me explique

- ¿Explicar qué Potter? – preguntó sin el mas mínimo interés real de obtener una respuesta – No tiene nada que explicarme. Sé perfectamente lo que es para usted alguien valiente. ¿Cree que no le conozco?, ¿qué no conocí a su padre?

Harry estaba a punto de intentar de nuevo defenderse, de aclarar aquel extraño malentendido, cuando la mención de su padre le cambió por completo la cara

- Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto. Déjelo al margen – su voz sonaba molesta.

Perfecto

- Si que tiene que ver. ¡Claro que tiene que ver!. Usted es tan irreflexivo e imprudente como lo fue él. ¡Metiéndose donde no le llamaban! ¡Buscando peligros que no necesitaba!

- ¡He dicho que no meta a mi padre en esto Snape! – ahora no estaba molestó, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado

- ¡¡Hasta hacerse matar!! – continuó para hacerle enfurecer - Ese es su ideal de valiente ,¿verdad Potter?

- ¡¡¡Él no se hizo matar!!!, ¡¡Luchaba contra Voldemort!! – la mención del nombre hizo estremecer al profesor - ¡¡Peleaba por lo que era justo!!

- ¿Lo que era justo dice? – siguió atacándole - ¡Era un cabeza hueca!. ¡Un loco en una empresa de locos!. Ese era su padre Potter.

- Esto ha sido un error Harry. Vámonos. Por favor – suplicó Hermione Granger mientras tiraba del brazo de su amigo para que salieran

Pareció ser suficiente, tras dar un manotazo para soltarse, y lanzar una última mirada de furia a Snape, fue dando zancadas hasta la puerta. Sus amigos le siguieron. Hermione en silencio. Ron Weasley, también mirándole con odio, mascullando hasta que cerraron la puerta.

Snape se dejó apoyar sobre la mesa de nuevo y fue deslizándose pegado a ella hasta terminar sentado en el suelo. Había estado cerca. Había estado muy cerca.

No tenía muy claro lo que había pasado, o lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Ni siquiera sabía si ,de ser otras las circunstancias, hubiera querido escuchar a Potter. Ciertos asuntos eran como fantasmas. Una vez enterrados no era conveniente perturbarlos. Estaban mejor bajo tierra.

Su memoria, de todos modos, no quiso hacerle caso, y le mostró fugazmente una escena donde dos niños, apenas dos críos discutían. Discusión que se transformó en pelea y tras la que nada volvió a ser lo mismo. A partir de la cual todo se acomodó a como por lo visto tenía que ser.

A punto estuvo Severus Snape de soltar una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo. Solo le faltaba decir que todo aquello había sido cosa del destino, que lo de ahora también debía serlo. ¿Y qué mas? ¿Luego se compraría un chal verde y subiría a la torre norte a tomar té con Sybill?

Se obligó, no sin esfuerzo, a levantarse del suelo. Ya eran suficientes tonterías por un día. Al menos Potter a partir de ahora le dejaría en paz. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Tocaba preocuparse de todas las demás.

Aunque lo primero era lo primero. Fue hasta la pizarra para terminar de borrar lo que quedaba. Luego iría a su despacho a aprenderse de arriba abajo el horario de clases. Mas tarde ya vería. Esperar que Minerva tuviera suerte en su búsqueda antes de que pasara nada mas.

Alejándose, tan rápido que sus amigos apenas podían seguirle, Harry Potter seguía enfadado. Soltando todos los improperios que Hermione no le había dejado decir frente a Snape. Como aún faltaba casi una hora para la siguiente clase terminaron saliendo fuera, sentándose en uno de los árboles junto al lago.

Cuando, con la ayuda de Ron, se le acabaron todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron le tocó el turno a su amiga. Quien curiosamente había estado todo el rato algo ausente, y que tras sentarse había estado apuntado cosas en un cuadernillo. Harry , ignorándolo, se quejó de lo mala que había sido la idea de hablar con Snape.

- No sé como dejé que me convencieras. Ron tenía razón en que era una tontería. Ese tipo está podrido por dentro.

- ¡Sí! – asintió su amigo – Es más. Si yo fuera Dumbledore me preocuparía en serio por tenerlo a mi lado. No es trigo limpio. Os lo digo yo.

- Pero ha habido algo extraño, ¿no creéis? – preguntó pensativa Hermione

- ¿Extraño?. Era el mismo odioso Snape de siempre. ¿de qué hablas? – dijo Ron mirándola con extrañeza

- Aun no estoy segura. Me gustaría antes mirar una cosa. Nos vemos en clase

Tras lo cual se levantó cogiendo sus cosas y fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Harry y Ron se miraron sin entender nada.

- Déjala – dijo al final el pelirrojo – Es sólo que no le gusta admitir que no tiene razón y se ha equivocado. Ya la conoces

- Si, supongo – contestó Harry aún extrañado viendo como su amiga desaparecía por las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts.

Entendía eso. Ahora mismo él se sentía muy idiota. Había ido con su mejor intención y había recibido una cachetada, aunque hubiera sido solo verbal, como respuesta. Primera y última vez. De eso estaba seguro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Increíble ¿eh? UU

Se ve que los milagros aun existen. De nuevo mis disculpas a todos aquellos que esperaban seguir leyendo. Os aseguro que ha sido una escena, al menos para mi, muy difícil de escribir. Tener paciencia para el próximo capitulo. No creo que tarde tantísimo de nuevo, pero tampoco seré rápida.

Y casi que no contestó reviews que ya están muy muy caducados


End file.
